Events
Events are random scenarios that are presented to your group of survivors throughout the game. An Event will usually pose the party with a problem that they can address in a variety of ways. Succeeding at these events can reward your survivors with bonuses like an increase in Stats or extra supplies, while failing can instead penalize them by lowering Morale or taking away supplies. Events can have multiple options for tackling them and usually will test a specific stat in order to get a good outcome, it's up to the Player to select the option that is most likely to avoid a negative consequence. It is possible for characters to succeed stat checks with any stat value, but the lower the level of the tested stat the less likely the test is to succeed. Sometime this can be the difference between barely passing the test and passing it well which can award more. How this works is that each challenge has a hidden skill check value. If the survivor attempting the challenge has the required level in that skill, the chance of success will be 50%. One level below the required is 33%, while one higher means 60%, 66%, etc. Sometimes certain events will require the character to fulfill two stat requirements in order to unlock the option. These are identified with unique names in the game code which you can read about here. Common Events Commonly occurring events if you have a car: * Always be Looting * Sieges * Trader Camp Events that are always possible: * Bandit Raid Defense * Bandit Watch * Barricading Before Bed * Can Shooting Practice * Deep Cut * Dentist Office * The Dinkdoor: Door of Dinks * Fight or Flip * Fire! * Graves * Grocery Trust Excersise * Helping out Someone in Need! (cardboard boxes) * Magazines: Popular after the Apocalypse * Moose in the Morning * More Valuable Than Gold * Non-Useless Junk Shop * Quiet Town * Ranting Man * Sasquatch * THAT BEAR STOLE MY STUFF * They're all wearing sweat bands * Town of Traps * A Trip to the Farm * Twinkie Truckin * Wings for DAYS! Driving Events Events that require a car * Bee Trouble! * DemonJump it! * Driving in Bad Weather * Jump it! * Lonely Gas Station * Lord Humungoid * Misplaced Keys * The Mystery of the Ghost Fart * Service Engine Soon * Tree in the Road * Vortex Low Morale Events * Road Trip Argument * Everyone Needs to Hustle * Shaky hands (-1 shooting and medical skill) * Wasting away (requires low food) (-1 strength and fitness) * Bullying (with lowest morale +1 morale, character -1 morale) Walking Events Events that happen when walking without a car. Characters' stats and abilities will have little effect over the outcome over these events. The whole party will have the tired status. * Cat mauling, stubbed toe (-1 health and morale for 1 character, cannot kill) * Dropping supplies (-random supplies, morale) * Rough Terrain, Chased over cliff (-1 health and morale for whole party, cannot kill) * Bandits * Rough Day (eat twice as much as normal) * Finding a new car Special Character Events * Genie * Danger Ranger Rescue * Fishing Cabins * Monday (Party member: Garfielf) * The Last Bodybuilder Unavailable Events These events are present in the game files but not currently implemented in the game. * Precog * Beer * Stungun * Maple * Pep * Believe * Rambo * Kitty * Petshop * Sophist * Chessman * Hero Category:Events Category:Sub-Topic